role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Führer Crocodile
Führer Crocodile (クロコダクル総統 Kurokodakuru Soutou) was the fifth of the Invader Robots and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Führer Crocodile is Nazi-obsessed, quick to temper, failure-intolerant, ruthless and quick to get the job done. He at times can be easily tricked into doing something else, however he is no tool---mess with him and he will send you to certain death. History Backstory He and a troop of Crimers captured random citizens and put them all in a concentration camp. He was later stopped and killed by the J.A.K.Q. Debut: Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Führer Crocodile was later revived by the Martian Nazis (he was revived by Eisernes Kreuz in a previous ceremony experiment) where he was brought in and introduced to Victory Demon along with Starfish-Hitler. When Starfish-Hitler and Führer Crocodile questioned how come they couldn't get any leadership (due to Starfish-Hitler resembling Hitler more closely and Führer Crocodile possessing the title) Victory Demon got out his Victory Pistol and then threatened them stating that if they tried to upsurp him, he would shoot at them repeatedly until they were nothing but hamburger meat. So then Starfish-Hitler and Führer Crocodile left him alone. The Resurrection of TKT Rhedosaurus Führer Crocodile made a brief appearance in the RP where Victory Demon ordered him and Starfish-Hitler to come up with more battle plans for the near future. The two then fled and went to do so. A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse Fuhrer Crocodile later reappeared to Victory Demon, telling him along with Rottweiler Herpes that TripGoji was here. He was soon dismissed along with his fellow Nazi commander to haul out as many Golden Dust as they can. Sent Out the Biomonster!! Fuhrer Crocodile briefly appeared in the RP for a meeting where he spoke with Victory Demon on possible invasion ideas. He then took part in witnessing the unveiling of Biomonster and was overall impressed. To Be Or Nazi Be Fuhrer Crocodile later reappeared in Victory Demon's invasion of Poland, where he led the charge along with his associate Starfish-Hitler to takeover, also leading the dinosaurs that they had acquired with them. However their plans came to a halt when Hetzer and Neo Megalon came in to resist. Fuhrer Crocodile mainly fought off Neo Megalon, dueling him with his saber and knockout gas bombs, the latter of which Neo Megalon had to avoid a few times by flying off of the ground. Fuhrer Crocodile managed to deal some damage against Neo Megalon (even managing to stab him in his right arm), but he was then destroyed by Neo Megalon when he combined his drills and used them to slash against him, then firing down his lightning beam at him, destroying him. Abilities & Arsenal * Saber: Führer Crocodile can use his saber for battle and can hack and slash at his foes. * Knockout Gas Bombs: Führer Crocodile can hurl out knockout gas bombs at his enemies. * Size Change: When revived by the Martian Nazis, he can now be able to turn giant size or human size. Trivia * Führer Crocodile wears the same kind of suit that General Antongam wears. * Due to being a literal Nazi in his style and actions, Führer Crocodile is one of the most infamous monsters in Super Sentai; his only equivalent is the similarly infamous Starfish-Hitler from Kamen Rider X. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Kaijin Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Super Sentai Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased